


Antipatha

by the_foxgirl



Category: Saber Guild, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Saber Guild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxgirl/pseuds/the_foxgirl
Summary: A somewhat sad but all too common backstory leading into a scene before a journey.





	Antipatha

There are many ways children can come to be without parents in this galaxy. 

Orsla's loss wasn't the kindest, or the cruelest. What matters is who found her as a little girl hours before the Jedi arrived.

Orsla could have been good, a true asset to the Jedi Order, but her path went a much different way. A darker way.

Now her robes are dark, her eyes are cold, and her resolve is firm. She bears her new name like a mantle: Darth Antipatha, given to her by her de facto bureaucrat-turned-Inquisitor master after her real Master perished under mysterious circumstances. Her Master, who saved her from a life of having to fight just to stay alive, who had taught her the difference between good and right, weakness and power, passivity and victory. She passed her final exam as she set his bier ablaze. No one would say if they suspected her in his dubious demise, but it didn't matter if they did. She was the Sith in charge now.

Orsla's lieutenant enters the room, bowing formally. "You summoned me, my lord?"

Her crimson lips curve in a smile like steel. "We're going to Nal Hutta, to pay a little visit to...an old friend. He has something I want, and I will have it, oh, yes. Prepare my ship. We leave within the hour."

The lieutenant smirks. "Yes, my Lord. Right away." 

Her low, icy laughter follows him out, and he shivers unconsciously.


End file.
